1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to a valve assembly, and in particular to packings that circumscribe a rotating or translating stem of the valve assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Valve stems that are used to actuate valves can move either axially or can rotate to move the valve between an open and closed position. In order to prevent fluids from within the valve from escaping past the valve stem, a stem packing is provided that seals between an outer diameter of the valve stem and an inner diameter of a portion of the valve assembly, such as a bonnet that is located between the valve and the actuator.
In some current stem packing assemblies, material is removed from the bonnet to provide a recess in the bonnet to house the stem packing. The stem packing can be retained with the bonnet with a retainer nut. The retainer nut can be threaded to internal threads of the bonnet. The stem packing is static relative to the bonnet, as the valve stem moves axially or rotates.